Twilight Zone
by edwardgirl95XD
Summary: this is the first chapter of this series and trust me, if you dont like this, it gets better. but bella moves to forks and meets edward but wait, there is a twist. hmmmm reverse the situation


(A/N) I do not own twilight. I have a wild imagination and hopefully bringing you a great story. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight.

TWILIGHT ZONE

Edward Cullen is nervous about going back to forks to live with his dad, Carlisle Cullen. He kisses his mum Esme Sampson and hops on the plane to forks. He arrives and spots his dad Carlisle in the airport. Carlisle had come to pick Edward up. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital. They both get in the car and Carlisle starts driving. "Wow, look at you Edward. You've grown up so much. I'm so glad you're coming to stay with me." Carlisle said to Edward. "Thanks dad. Your looking good yourself." Edward said awkwardly to his dad. "How is your mum Edward?" "Yeah she's good now she's married again and Phil is a nice bloke". Edward said vacantly. Then there was an awkward silence for the trip to Carlisles house.

They pull up to the house and Carlisle helps Edward with his bags. They go upstairs and Edwards's room is just as it was. Except all of the little kid's toys he used to play with. Carlisle sets down Edwards bags and says "you like blue right. The sales man picked it out". "Yeah I do thanks dad". Edward says gratefully. "Well ok I'm a go downstairs and watch the game alright and let you get settled in to your room and by the way your school uniform is in the wardrobe and you start school tomorrow". "Oh are you serious. Daddddd." Edward said whiningly. Carlisle is outside by the time Edward realizes he's gone. Edward hears a car pull up and people talking. Edward rushes downstairs to see who is here. He opens the door and saw two people in a little Ute style truck. A young, attractive girl got out and she had long black hair, with skinny jeans and a small t-shirt with a black leather handbag. She went to the back of the truck and pulled out a wheel chair for her dad, Billy Black. He is someone that Edward remembers from his time as a kid here in Forks. They live in LaPush just up the road of Forks. The girl walked up to Edward after she fixed up her dads wheelchair. "Hi I'm Jessica, we used to make sand and mud castles when we were little". "Oh yeah, I remember now. Hey." Edward said knowingly. "Hey." Jessica Black said. They all walk into the house.

It's the morning and Edward is getting dressed for school. Edward walks down stairs and looks at the table. Carlisle has been busy cooking breakfast and there is a huge spread on the table. Carlisle walks from the kitchen with a basket of croissants and places it down on the table. "Good morning Edward. Excited about your first day at school?" Carlisle said with enthusiasm. "Yeah sure whatever. I'll do ok. I think. I hope. Great spread dad but I'll just grab a bagel and go". Edward said nervously. Edward grabs a bagel and heads for the door. Carlisle follows him anxiously to the door and try's to beat him outside. But Edward is out the door before Carlisle could get through. Edward looks at the driveway and there is a green cheverlot hatchback in the driveway. Edward turns to Carlisle and asks "where did you get this from?" Carlisle smiles at Edward and says "I got for you as a homecoming present and I need my car so here are the keys. Drive away my boy." Edward catches the keys and hops in his new car. "Thanks dad this is awesome" Edward said happily. "No worries mate. Just enjoy and have a good day at " Carlisle said as Edward drove out of the driveway. "BYE" said Edward as he drove down the road.

Edward had arrived at school. He got out of his car and walked toward the office. Upon his walk to the office he met this boy about 17, the same age as Edward, and he seemed friendly enough and he introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Vince. I'm in the same class as you by the looks of it. You'll have fun in our class it a riot" said Vince Pierce. Edward replied queerly "ummm... thanks and cool, can't wait to see you there" sarcastically. "Ok cool see you later" Vince said very enthused and walked away very chipper. Edward thought to himself what a queer. Then a group with 2 girls and 3 boys walked up toward him asking him to sit with them at lunch. Edward accepted. The two girls, Sarah Mooney and Jade Wilson, where twirling their hair and very paranoid about looking ugly for just 1 second. The first girl, Sarah, had her hair in curls and she did so with a curling iron. And she had her face full of makeup. Thick black eyeliner, with tonnes of concealer and pink sparkly lip-gloss. And very neat clothes. And the second girl, Jade, had no makeup on and just normal looking clothes. She was very fond of her hair though. She was always touching it. And the three boys, Andrew Tyler, Jason, James and Tim Turner where just average looking boys. They were very nice to Edward and they were all in the same class.

*bell rings* Edward, Andrew, Jason, Tim, Sarah and Jade sat at their own lunch table that they sit at every day. They all looked at Edward and watched until he spoke and told them a little about himself. A cliff notes version of his life. And then they all started eating and just saying random things. Sarah started going on about how her plastic surgeon screwed up her nose job but it turned out pretty good. Everyone's eyes rolled. Then a story about her daddy not buying her a sweater at a shop. Edward gave up listening and started thinking about how his mum is doing. Then the bell rings and it's time for class. They all grab their stuff and head off to class.

They are seated in class at their desk. Edward is sitting next to Andrew. Andrew is telling him about his bunion on his foot. Edwards's attention diverted to a group of five pale people that walked into the classroom and took their seats. There were two of them startled together and another two twirling around and dancing. Andrew noticed Edward not paying attention and saw him staring at the people that just walked in. His new group of friends leaned back from their desk to hear Andrew explain who they are. "What?" Edward questioned the group. Andrew replied "They are the Swans and they are really weird. See the big buff guy with short hair, well that's Emmett Swan and he's going out with that blonde girl that he is sitting next to, Rosalie Hale." Sarah interrupted "yeah and she's such a stuck up mole." Andrew continued on "and the other couple are Jasper Hale and the little petite girl is Alice Swan. And the Nigel one is Bella Swan. I have a crush on her. She's hot. But she never dates anyone. Ever." "So yeah don't bother wasting your time. She will just reject you and leave you feeling like crap and rejected." Jason said abruptly. "Uhhh ya done." Jade said impatiently. Everyone just sat there staring. Jason hung his head in shame. Edward turned around to look at Bella and started staring at her. The way her beautiful dark brown hair sits so beautifully against her denim jacket. And the way she's so unsure. Bella turned her head away from her conversation with Alice and locked eyes with Edward and Edward smiled a gorgeous crooked smile as he turned his head away and continued talking to the group of his mates.

The bell rings for home time. Edward is walking out of the school with his friends. "I can't believe that my first day of school went by so fast." Edward said. As they were walking to the car park he saw Bella and her brothers and sisters all walking together. They were talking and as they walked past and Edward stared at her again and she looked at him and smiled at Edward. "Are you two flirting?" Sarah said to Edward as she reapplied her makeup, again. Edward didn't answer Sarah. "Ok, well id better get going home now. Thanks for the awesome day guys." Edward said to appreciably. "No worries" pretty well everyone in the group said at the same time. Edward gets into his car and drives away.


End file.
